In general, electronic devices may be divided into a electronic device and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, electronic devices may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, electronic devices can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the electronic device may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of electronic devices. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form electronic devices.
Also, recently, due to the development of the communication technologies, electronic devices or terminals included in spaces having a particular scale, such as homes, offices, or the like, may be connected via a network. This may be called a home network, and in a home in which a home network is established, electronic devices connected to the home network may be controlled by a central server.